ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Toyohisa
How Toyohisa joined the Tourney Samurai Warriors 4 has him participate in his uncle's earliest campaigns in Kyushu, recklessly charging into the fray against their Tachibana adversaries at Mimikawa. Throughout the Kyushu chapter, Toyohisa is mentored by Yoshihiro and learns proper warrior conduct from him. Aspiring to someday become like his uncle and wishing to help his father, Iehisa, he disobeys the elders' wishes to stay home by fighting at Okitanawate. Since the youth obeys commands during battle and performs well, Yoshihiro complements him and permits him to join the clan's conquests of the island. Moments after they conquer Kyushu by taking Iwaya Castle and Tachibanayama Castle, the Shimazu lose against Hideyoshi's massive army. Toyohisa protests the shame of surrender but abides to his uncle's decision. As a condition of their new alliance, Toyohisa later assists the Toyotomi attack in Oshu and Odawara Castle. Toyohisa is the only one upset by Mitsunari's blunt refusal and disrespect towards Yoshihiro the night before Sekigahara. In every iteration of the Sekigahara stage, the nephew will die fighting in battle to bide time for Yoshihiro's escape. The pre-rendered cinematic version of his final charge has him rescue his uncle from Tadakatsu before volunteering to be left for dead. He and a few Shimazu cavalrymen fire at the pursuing Eastern Army. Toyohisa shoots Naotora at point-blank range before he is slain by Tadakatsu. His final moments moves many to have sympathy for Yoshihiro. His 4-II centric story echoes most of his actions in the previous title except for his self imposed rivalry with Naomasa. Toyohisa idolizes the general's conduct at Kyushu and seeks to befriend him. His desire to compete with Naomasa inspires Toyohisa to train and mature. He volunteers to be his uncle's rear guard at Sekigahara and proudly duels the pursuing Naomasa when Yoshihiro reaches safety. Toyohisa dies happy to have become a rival worthy of respect. Before the second Tourney, Toyohisa learns that a brilliant scientist named Dr. Erich Rojak was kidnapped by a con artist to build shoddy monorails. Racing to the rescue, he soon competes with an Expendable named Hale Caesar. How to unlock *Clear Poker with Yoshihiro. *Play 783 matches For both methods, you must fight Toyohisa at Okitanawate. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him for 340 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Toyohisa, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Yoshihiro Shimazu's more childish nephew, Toyohisa!" he will be seen below Reki, left of Jubei, right of Washizuka and below Bandeiras. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Toyohisa holds his axe ove rhis left shoulder. After the announcer calls his name Toyohisa spins his axe and swings it down two times saying "I'm gonna get even stronger!" Special Moves Fierce Chesto (Neutral) Roars with a purple explosion, slashes two purple horizontal waves of energy forward, then finishes with a vertical wave of energy. Surprise Counter (Side) Toyohisa vault kicks using his axe, then does two slashes to the left, then ignites a fire pillar. Trap Spring (Up) Toyohisa slashes an enemy into the air, then jumps after and uses his axe to smack the enemy down, before shaking the ground with the axe. Catching Slash (Down) Toyohisa jumps into the air and swings his axe to the left, then throws it outward before catching it, then takes his axe and does a twirling fiery slash. Chesto Grind (Hyper Smash) Toyohisa swings his axe around saying "Hear the Devil!" then spins the axe in front of himself giving strong hits as she shouts "CHESTO!" and slams it giving a shockwave. Fire Trap (Final Smash) Toyohisa ignites his axe on fire saying "Burn up!" then pierces it axe and makes a large fiery spiral in front of him. After this, he says "I'm a real devil!" Victory Animations #Toyohisa spins his axe above him then sets it at his right side saying "Yes! I've proved I can pull my weight!" #Toyohisa lightly crouches then swings his axe three times saying "Ha! You'll need to do better than that!" #Toyohisa shields himself and gives a loud "Chestooooooooo!" then swings his right hand up saying "I've done it! I've become a devil myself!" On-Screen Appearance Jumps out of a bush and says "I'm taking your head! Chesto!" Trivia *Toyohisa's rival is the comic relief Heavy Weapons Specialist for the expendables team, Hale Caesar. *Toyohisa Shimazu shares his English voice actor with Guan Ping, Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, Waddle Dee, Monty Mole, Anji Mito, Takayuki Furuichi, Vaati, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Batsu Ichimonji, Meliodas and Rin Okumura. *Toyohisa Shimazu shares his Japanese voice actor with Omegaman, Cecil, DoorMouse, Zeed and Reptile. *Toyohisa Shimazu shares his French voice actor with Colonel, Cyclops, Magnezone, Forretress, Lang Rangler and Michael Korvac. *Toyohisa Shimazu shares his German voice actor with Ma Chao, Shingen Takeda, Urdnot Wrex, Draft Redder, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Gordo, Corrin A, Terra and Rin Okumura. *Toyohisa Shimazu shares his Arabic voice actor with Leon, King Shin, Totomaru, Shigen Naoe, Roy Bromwell, Shadow the Hedgehog, Saki Amamiya, Ironhide, Warrior, Roronoa Zoro, Yosuke Hanamura, Sieghart, Helter-Skelter, Iruka Umino, Ragna the Bloodedge, Seabook Arno (a.k.a. Kincade Nau and in all his Mobile Suits), Riddhe Marcenas (in all his Mobile Suits), Steven A. Starphase, Limnade Casa, Kankuro, Scylla Io, Golem, Omito Date, Kishward, Sam, Hayato Gokudera, Anji Mito, Giramore and Future Trunks. *Toyohisa Shimazu shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Okuyasu Nijimura, Virgo Shaka, the Prince of All Cosmos and Shujinko. Category:Samurai Warriors characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters